This invention relates to emergency medical equipment, and more particularly, to a portable battery operated aspirator.
Aspirators are used in an emergency medical setting, usually at the site of a medical emergency or in a hospital, to clear obstructions, namely fluids and debris, from the airway of a patient. Light weight, ease of handling, dependability, exceptional performance, and durability are useful characteristics for this purpose.